Scaffolds are as much a part of the construction industry as the hammer. The main drawback to scaffolds is that in order to be strong enough to safely support men and equipment, they must be bulky and heavy. This, of course, means that erecting and moving scaffolds is a time consuming and, because of ever-increasing labor costs, an expensive process. What is needed is an easily movable, yet strong and safe scaffold. The invention described herein meets this need very nicely.